Heroes
by LinkIsBro90121
Summary: Link is a boy from the small town Kakariko, forced to move away to Hyrule City, there where he meets a girl... Based off David Bowie's "Heroes" Zelink AU story


**A/N: Hello everyone! I'm LinkIsBro90121, which I assume you already know. My first story here is based on David Bowie's (RIP) "Heroes." I wrote this in Link's POV cause I always intend to relate the main character to myself/friends. Hope you enjoy!**

 **"I, I will be KingAnd you, you will be queen,"**

I sat in my room, drooling, Was this really it? Was this the LAST time I would be sitting in here? Is this the end of my time at Kakariko? The last time I would see Renado, Barnes, and the Gorons?

"I guess so," I mumbled to myself.

Someone called at me from downstairs. "Link, We must go! No more moping up there!" It was my mom, as she carried out the last bag to the car. "Everyone is here to say goodbye!"

At this the last of my tears, rolling down my cheeks, stopped. I had to do something, figure out some way to stay here, and not go to that dreaded 'Castle Town'.

'Al-alright," I brought myself to say. I pulled myself onto my feet, standing on my old, green, carpet. I walked down the stairs, and dragged myself to the door, still in my green-and-gold PJ's.

"H-Hi," I said, fee4ling the tears to begin to start again.

"Hey Link," Darunia said. "It's, wow, already happening,"

"Ye-yeah," I spitted out.

Darunia here, we go way back. We met eachother when I first moved here, way back when I was two or three. Darunia had cran away from the other Goron gangs, after the other Gorons had mocked him of not being as strong as his father, the current Chief of the Goron gang. He was crying because the other kids had ran his head into a rock and we had to take the little guy to a Hospital. His father and mother thanked us, and our families got closer and closer over time, and we practically become brothers.

But today, our bond had to break. I was leaving for the big city, and he was staying behind to lead the Goron Gang after his Dad passed away.

We knew we were going to have to leave each other around a year ago, when my Dad's company, Barne's Bombs, was opening a section in Castle Town. Barnes himself offered my Dad the head role down at the new store, and Dad told everyone. The store still had to be built, though, so we all had time to process and prepare to leave. That didn't sit well with me and my sister, Aryll. tears were shed by everyone but my Mom, who was overjoyed at the thought of mak8ing more money and living rich. Damn my Mother.

"Well, I, I guess I'll see you sometime. Maybe," The bulky Goron said.

Before either of us said anything, Darunia pulled me into a big, muscly hug. I'm not sure how long it lasted, but it wasn't long enough.

After it I began to pour out tears again. "Is- is there any way I could stay with the Gang?" I asked.

"Not unless you want the living Shit beat out of you," He said harshly. 'we both know that isn't over exaggeration."

"I- I know," I mumble. "It was worth an ask."

Before we said bye a final time, my Mom pulled me into the car, much too excited for the situation I was going through.

"Come on, honey! We mustn't be late for your father's first meeting!" She said, practically yelling.

Now you see, this woman isn't my actual mother. My actual mother died in the war when I was very young, fighting against the "Forces of evil," as everyone called it. My dad only told me this, when I asked back when I was three or so. He never told me anything else about my Mother, except that she loved me very much. Well if she loved me so much, why doesn't she help me out here?

I jumped in the car after loading my bags and getting dressed. I cried through most of it as my Step-Mother tried to calm me down. She gave up eventually, going to my sister's room and loading her stuff.

So we left about fifteen minutes later, heading straight for Hyrule City.

We passed through many villages, towns, forests, you get the idea, on the way there. Some were prettier and fancier than others, especially as we closed into the cities limits.

Then we arrived.

Hyrule City was a huge town, full of everything a capital city needs. Memorials for wars, tall buildings, homeless people, and tears. Wait, those tears are mine.

I was still salty about leaving, still crying every inch of the way, even when we got to the beaten up street we would be staying in for a small amount of time, until my dad made enough to get a nicer place.

The house was beaten up, worn down, and smelled like dog hair. There were two bedrooms and two bathrooms, a living room, and a kitchen. It was more like a condo, but my Step-mom insisted on calling it a house. I was surprised by the interior, and how it was a bit cleaner than the rest of the house.

I moved my stuff to Aryll and my room, slowly taking everything in.

I was stuck here for the rest of my childhood, and there was nothing I could do about it. Only if she was here...

Later, I decided to go outside, and investigate the place I was stuck at.

The Suburbs we were in was noticeably nicer than some spots I found, such as Downtown.

Downtown was a compact area of building and food carts sharing space with large streets and yelling people. I would have never imagined such words said to another person because they Jay-walked, or ran a red light, but it somehow happened.

I found a pizza place closer to the Suburbs, and decided to order a slice there.

The pizza place was kind of run down, but whoever bought it definitely had some idea of how to make it work. It had an arcade in a dark corner, and a smaller playroom for the littler kids in the back. I made a mental note to myself to bring Aryll next time I was here.

I ordered my classic Cheese and Black Olives pizza, and sat down and ate.

After finishing, I stepped outside, and saw Her.

I knew, right there and then, that she would be my queen, and I her king.

That is when I met Zelda.

 **That's chapter one for you guys! I'm going to be writing off and on, cause school stuff. See you next chapter!**


End file.
